UNDEAD
by Natsu Yuuki
Summary: Undead adalah sebutan bagi orang-orang mati dan masih menyisakan perasaannya untuk bangkit kembali. Mereka masih memiliki keterikatan dengan dunia nyata dan kembali hidup demi mewujudkannya. Drabble tentang Undead yang bila keinginan atau penyesalannya sebelum mati diwujudkan maka mereka akan menghilang. rate K untuk jaga-jaga!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNDEAD**

**Story and Author by Natsu Yuuki**

**Inspired Comic UNDEAD by KAZUROU INOUE**

**Warnings : Typo and Gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESCLAIMER : KHR and story line of UNDEAD not Mine , you know that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

**Undead.**

Undead adalah sebutan bagi orang-orang mati dan masih menyisakan perasaannya untuk bangkit kembali. Mereka masih memiliki keterikatan dengan dunia nyata dan kembali hidup demi mewujudkannya.

Secara medis mereka sudah mati akan tetapi mereka bergerak dengan kesadaran dan ingatan yang mereka miliki sebelum mati.

Mereka muncul sebagai mayat hidup demi mewujudkan dan menyelesaikan rasa penyesalan mereka sebelum mati. Rasa yang sangat ingin mereka lakukan sebelum mereka meninggal dan membuat mereka menyesal. Seperti **Dying Will**.

Seorang Undead akan kembali hidup demi mewujudkan perasaan yang tersisa dan menghilang dengan meninggalkan sesuatu pada orang-orang yang ditinggalkan.

Perasaan yang tidak bisa disampaikan saat masih hidup diwujudkan oleh mereka semua dengan segenap tenaga dalam waktu singkat saat mereka kembali sebagai mayat hidup.

Dan mereka yang telah menjadi Undead tahu jika keinginan mereka berhasil terwujud , tubuhnya akan musnah.

Seperti saat mereka mati dan kembali hidup.

Dengan waktu yang terbatas.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Cerita UNDEAD terinspirasi oleh komik UNDEAD yang dibuat oleh Kazurou Inoue.

Dan… kalo bingung , silahkan tanya~ monggo~

Well , tenang~ , minggu depan Yuuki _pasti_ update kok! so... daijoubu desu , karna ini akan menjadi drabble dan hanya sedikit :3

Ciao~ (^w^)~


	2. Chapter 2 : Friend of the Dead

Bell pelajaran terakhir berbunyi nyaring sehingga terdengar sampai keseluruh ruangan sekolah. Di dalam sebuah kelas 2A terlihat jelas tiga orang sedang berbincang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Yo Tsuna , Gokudera! Aku minta maaf , hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian. Sepertinya sekolah Kokuyo ingin bertanding sedikit sebelum pertandingan bulan depan" kata manic Raven "Apa kalian ingin ikut menonton pertandingan?"

"Ah , gomen Yamamoto… aku juga sudah janji akan pulang cepat dan membantu kaa-san dirumah"

"Che! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang , Yakyuu-baka! Teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu" balas manic silver "Biar aku yang pulang bersama Tsuna-san hari ini"

"Maa~ maa~ bagaimana jika besok kita pulang bersama?" kata Yamamoto bergegas pergi "Jaa… sampai jumpa besok!"

"Che! Dasar baseball-idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>UNDEAD<strong>

**.**

**{**Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan dia sama seperti dirimu. Tapi jika dia terus berada di dunia ini , dia tidak akan bisa tenang bukan?**}**

.

.

**Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Comic Undead © Kazurou Inoue**

**Story and Author by Natsu Yuuki**

**Warnings : Typo and Gaje**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Mystery**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Friend Of The Dead.<strong>

_**Clang!**_

"Out! Namimori Team , Menang!"

Murid-murid yang menonton pertandingan menyorakkan pemenang sekolah mereka saat selesai pertandingan. Salah seorang murid lalu mendatangi Yamamoto untuk mengajaknya pergi merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Yo , Yamamoto! kami ingin membuat party atas kemenangan team kita , Apa kau ingin ikut?"

"Ahahaha… aku rasa-" kata-katanya terputus saat handphone miliknya berdering dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"…"

"Halo? Apa ada orang disana?".

"Ya- Yamamoto… Go- Gokudera-kun di- dia..."

"Tsuna? ada apa dengan Gokudera?"

"Ta- tadi saat kami berjalan pulang , tiba-tiba a- ada sebuah truk yang melaju sangat cepat kearahku da- dan dia- dia mendorongku kesamping la- lalu di- dia-" katanya gemetar.

Dari seberang teleponnya , ia mendengar Tsuna terisak- menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa "Tsuna… lalu dimana kau sekarang?" katanya dengan nada yang tidak biasa lembut , pelan namun penuh dengan rasa cemas.

"Di- dirumah sakit… Gokudera-kun ma- masih berada di ruang operasi. Do- dokter bilang mereka akan mencoba menyelamatkannya sebisa mungkin"

"Baiklah , aku akan segera kesana , tunggu aku!".

Yamamoto lalu langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam tas , lalu langsung melesat pergi ke luar gerbang Nami-chuu.

"Oi , Yamamoto! kau ingin kemana?!"

"Gomen! Aku harus segera pergi!" katanya langsung pergi.

* * *

><p>Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tsuna dan Gokudera , kedua-duanya adalah teman yang sangat penting baginya.<p>

Tsuna adalah seorang penyelamat dan juga Brunet selalu tahu jika ia atau Gokudera ada masalah dan sebisa mungkin membantunya dan mengorbankan apapun agar mereka keluar dari masalah itu. Ia adalah teman pertama yang menerimanya apa adanya dan tidak pernah memanfaatkannya.

Sedangkan Gokudera… ia juga temannya , meskipun sang manic silver tidak pernah mengakuinya. Tapi Gokudera juga mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa cemas dan juga perhatian terhadap orang terdekatnya meskipun dengan cara yang kasar. Dengan kata lain , ia menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang berbeda terhadap teman-teman yang ia percayai.

Kedua-duanya adalah temannya yang tidak pernah memanfaatkan Yamamoto dan menerima ia dengan tangan terbuka.

Mereka juga sangat dekat hampir seperti seorang saudara dengan Tsuna sebagai adik mereka.

Ia terus berlari dari lorong ke lorong dan mencari salah satu temannya.

Dan ia menemukannya.

"Tsuna!" teriaknya- memanggil Brunet yang duduk gemetar di depan ruang operasi.

Tsuna yang mendengar namanya dipanggil , langsung menengok kearah pemanggil "Yamamoto!" ia langsung berdiri.

"Tsuna! bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya Yamamoto.

Brunet lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. ia juga masih tidak tahu keadaannya. Sudah hampir empat jam semenjak ia membawa Gokudera kerumah sakit dan hampir tiga jam ia menunggu manic silver menjalankan operasi. "Aku juga tidak tahu , Yamamoto… mereka masih belum selesai menjalankan operasi" katanya dengan sedikit gemetar.

Yamamoto yang melihat temannya ketakutan langsung menyuruhnya duduk dan menemaninnya duduk bersebelahan dengannya "Tenanglah Tsuna… dia pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"Ta- tapi Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun terluka karena ia me- mencoba menyelamatkanku!"

Bola matanya langsung melembut dan memeluk Tsuna seraya berbicara- berbisik di sebelah telinganya agar ia tenang "Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuatmu cemas" katanya pelan "Apalagi sampai membuatmu gemetaran seperti ini"

Ia tahu kenapa Gokudera selalu berada di samping Brunet , selalu bersama dengannya kemanapun ia pergi.

Itu karena Gokudera Hayato ingin melindunginya dari apapun dan siapapun yang mengganggu sang_ sky. And only his sky._

Masa lalu Gokudera adalah mantan mafia. Ia lahir tanpa adanya status hubungan yang jelas antara ibu dan ayahnya yang seorang mafia. Ibunya menolak untuk menikah dengan ayahnya karena ia sudah tahu jika ia menderita penyakit dan sulit untuk di sebuhkan. Dengan kata lain , Gokudera Hayato adalah anak haram yang tidak di terima dimanapun dengan famiglia manapun.

Oleh karena itu , ia kabur dan bersembunyi dari mafia sebagai seorang penduduk biasa , bukan sebagai assassin mafia yang terkenal.

Sedangkan Tsuna adalah anak yang anti-social. Tidak berbakat dalam akademik maupun non-akademik. Ia selalu dikatai , di ejek bahkan dibully. Ayahnya yang tidak pernah pulang , yang ia punya hanyalah seorang ibu yang hampir sibuk setiap harinya. Dan juga tidak ada satupun yang ingin menjadi temannya- sampai saat Tsuna datang dan membantu Gokudera dan berteman dengannya. Ia menerima Gokudera bahkan jika manic silver sudah menceritakan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Tsuna bahkan melihat senyum palsu yang selalu Yamamoto pakai ketika dengan yang lainnya dan menggantikannya dengan senyum yang sebenarnya.

Tsuna adalah penyelamat mereka , adik mereka dan sahabat mereka.

Tapi biarpun begitu , hanya Gokudera lah yang selalu berada di sampingnya, membantunya serta melindunginya.

Tapi tidak dengan Yamamoto Takeshi.

Ia berharap ia bisa mengubah waktu , ia juga ingin berada di sana melindungi Tsuna dan Gokudera serta menyelamatkannya tepat waktu.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka berdua sama seperti ia tidak ingin kehilangan ibunya.

Yamamoto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika Gokudera sembuh dan kembali lagi , ia akan selalu bersama mereka dan menemani mereka.

Dan tidak akan melupakan mereka. Menemani mereka baik suka maupun duka.

Ia berjanji meskipun janji itu dibuat oleh dirinnya sendiri dan akan menepatinya apapun yang terjadi.

Ia akan bersama mereka mulai sekarang dan seterusnya.

* * *

><p>Lima belas menit kemudian , dokter keluar dari operasi dengan wajah sedih. Tsuna dan Yamamoto yang sebelumnya berpelukan , mereka melepaskannya lalu pergi ke dokter untuk menanyakan keadaannya.<p>

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Gokudera-kun?" tanya Brunet.

Dokter itu menghela nafas seperti menahannya sebelum keluar "Apa kalian keluarganya?".

"Ettouu…"

"Ah! Keluarganya masih berada di Italy , tapi kami semacam keluarga dekatnya…" balas manic Raven ragu.

Brunet melirik temannya yang berada di sebelahnya dari ujung bola matannya _'Yamamoto…'_

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan sarung tangan operasi yang dari tadi dipakainya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit "Maafkan kami… kami sudah membantu sebisa mungkin utuk menyelamatkan nyawanya… tapi kami tidak berhasil"

"I- itu ti- tidak mungkin… Go- Gokudera-kun su- sudah…" kata Tsuna terisak kambali setelah mendengar keadaan teman dan penyelamatnya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Tsuna…" kata Yamamoto sedih. Ia juga ingin menangis , akan tetapi ia harus kuat dihadapan temannya. Ia lalu memeluk brunet.

"Tsuna… kau tahu bukan , Gokudera sangat membenci dirinya jika ia melihat air matamu" katanya pelan masih memeluk temannya "Ia tidak ingin melihatmu menangis , jadi jangan menangis… Tsuna".

"Ta- tapi Yamamoto.. di- dia su- sudah-" kata brunet masih terisak ketika memikirkan temannya sudah tiada.

"Sshhh… aku tahu… tapi dia masih bisa melihatmu dari atas sana , Tsuna…" katanya sambil mengelus pundak temannya pelan "Gokudera juga akan sedih jika ia tahu kalau dia yang sudah membuatmu menangis…" ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut milik Tsuna.

Tsuna tahu itu. Itu sulit untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Itu sulit untuk tidak menangis saat ia sebelumnya _melihat _Gokudera _sekarat_ di tengah jalan menggatikannya tertabrak truk. Gokudera adalah temannya yang berharga. Ia pintar , keren , tampan mungkin juga kaya , tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu disebut _Dame-_Tsuna oleh teman-temannya. Tapi brunet juga tidak ingin membuat Gokudera bersedih atau menyesal karena menyelamatkannya. Dan karena menyelamatkannya ia juga sudah membuat Tsuna menangis.

Ia lalu mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"Che! Aku benci mengatakannya , tapi aku sangat setuju dengan Baseball-idiot itu , Tsuna-san!" kata Gokudera yang bersandar di luar pintu ruang operasi "Tolong , jangan menangis lagi" katanya lembut.

Bola mata Tsuna melebar dan tangisannya berhenti seketika. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Gokudera berdiri dengan banyak perban di tangan dan bagian tubuhnya yang ditutupi dengan baju rumah sakit "Gokudera-kun!" ia langsung lari dan memeluk manic silver.

* * *

><p>Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan ia juga tahu ia sebenarnya sudah mati. Ia hanya ingin melindungi temannya. Teman satu-satunya dan hanya langitnya.<p>

Ia harus hidup dan menyingkirkan Famiglia yang mencoba menyakiti temannya.

Ia tahu jika mafia terlibat dengan kejadian ini karena ia melihat orang yang mengemudikan truk sebelum ia tertabrak.

Dan ia mengenalnya. Ia harus menyelidikinya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Ia perlu hidup. Ia perlu melindungi Sawada Tsunayoshi. Teman pertamanya yang menerimanya apa adanya. dan _His sky._ Ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengannya.

Yang terpenting , ia ingin melindunginnya dan bersama denganya.

Oleh karena itu ia perlu bertahan dan kembali hidup walau hanya sebentar.

Gokudera Hayato membuka matanya perlahan. Penglihatannya tertutupi oleh sebuah kain di seluruh bagian badannya. Ia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia juga melihat-lihat luka ditubuhnya penuh perban dimana-mana.

Dan sekarang ia tahu ia ada dimana. Lalu ia mendengar suara teman brunet nya diluar ruangan.

Temannya menangis. Ia sudah membuat temannya yang berharga menangis. Ia lalu mendengar suaranya di luar ruangan bersama seseorang.

"Ta- tapi Yamamoto.. di- dia su- sudah-" kata brunet masih terisak ketika memikirkan temannya sudah tiada.

"Sshhh… aku tahu… tapi dia masih bisa melihatmu dari atas sana , Tsuna…" katanya sambil mengelus pundak temannya pelan "Gokudera juga akan sedih jika ia tahu kalau dia yang sudah membuatmu menangis , Tsuna…" ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut milik brunet sambil mencoba menenangkannya.

'_Che! Dasar baseball-idiot itu…'_ pikirnya lalu ia mengingat kata-kata pertama yang didengarnya saat ia bangun dan kata-kata baseball-idiot yang mencoba menenangkan Tsuna.

Ia tahu saat itu juga bahwa ia benar-benar sudah mati. Ia lalu memeriksa denyut nadinya dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada denyut nadi disana. Seluruh tubuhnya juga berubah menjadi dingin.

Dan ia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi ia juga ingat apa yang ingin ia lakukan dan apa penyesalannya sebelumnya.

Ia perlu bersamanya , melindunginya serta menghabiskan waktunya bersamanya walau hanya sebentar.

Gokudera keluar ruangan lalu berdiri di depan pintu melihat temannya menangis dengan baseball-idiot yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Che! Aku benci mengatakannya , tapi aku sangat setuju dengan Baseball-idiot itu , Tsuna-san!" kata Gokudera yang bersandar di luar pintu ruang operasi "Tolong , jangan menangis lagi" katanya lembut.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera-kun!" brunet langsung lari kearah temannya dan memeluknya "Syukurlah~ , kau tidak apa-apa kan , Gokudera-kun?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke dalam kepingan bola mata emerald.<p>

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku siapa?!".

"Ta- tapi kata Dokter kau sudah…"

Gokudera yang melototi dokter lalu menghela nafas "Tsuna-san! Sebaiknya kita pulang , sekarang sudah larut malam dan aku juga sudah lelah".

Tsuna hanya mengangguk ragu "Ta- tapi…"

"Tenang saja Gokudera! Aku yang akan mengantar Tsuna pulang kali ini" selang Yamamoto seraya mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Brunet.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan , Jaa mata!" katanya seraya mengambil tas sekolah miliknya dikursi yang di bawa Tsuna kerumah sakit _'Aku jelas harus menyelidiki ini semua' _pikirnya pergi meninggalkan Tsuna di tangan Yamamoto.

Brunet dan manic raven mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke dokter yang masih berada di sana serta menuntut beberapa penjelasan.

"Jadi…"kata Yamamoto mengangkat pembicaraan.

Dokter lalu menghela nafas "Apa kalian sudah mendengar sesuatu tentang Undead?" tanya sang dokter.

* * *

><p>"Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang , Tsuna?" tanya manic raven.<p>

"Aku tidak tahu , Yamamoto..." balasnya sambil merenung "Tapi jika Gokudera adalah Undead seperti katamu dan dokter tadi , aku rasa sebaiknya kita bersama dengannya dan membantunya…"

"_Apa kalian sudah mendengar sesuatu tentang Undead?" tanya sang dokter._

"_Aku hanya mendengarnya sedikit dari berita di tv"_

"_Undead" kata Yamamoto tiba-tiba "Manusia yang mati dengan menyisakan perasaan atau keterikatan dengan dunia ini dan menjadi mayat hidup" katanya pelan tapi bisa di dengar oleh mereka bertiga "Gokudera… aku rasa dia sudah menjadi Undead karena masih memiliki keterikatan di dunia ini"_

"_Yamamoto…"_

"_Ahahaha… aku mendengarnya dari teman satu teamku!" katanya sambil menggarukkan kepalanya._

"_Ja- jadi dia se- sebenarnya sudah…"_

"_Itu benar" selang dokter "Secara medis Undead memang seharusnya sudah mati. Tapi entah mengapa , mereka bergerak dengan kesadaran dan ingatan yang tidak berbeda dengan sebelumnya"_

"_Jadi… apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantunya ?" tanya brunet._

"_Itu akan lebih baik jika dia jauh dari tempat yang bersuhu tinggi , dan sebisa mungkin di tempatkan dengan suhu yang dingin untuk mencegah pembusukan" balasnya._

Tsuna masih ingat apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh dokter dan Yamamoto saat di depan ruang operasi "Bagaimana jika-… jika sebenarnya Gokudera-kun tahu dia sudah mati?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada yang sedih.

"Maa~ , maa~ , aku rasa kita memang harus membantunya menyelesaikan keterikatannya dengan dunia ini , bukan?" katanya sambil melihat langit dengan berbagai bintang yang bertebaran di langit "Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan dia sama seperti dirimu. Tapi jika dia terus berada di dunia ini , dia tidak akan bisa tenang bukan?" lanjutnya pelan dan lembut.

"Un! Kau benar , Yamamoto!" katanya ikut melihat langit malam _'Gokudera-kun…'._

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya , Tsuna dan Yamamoto hanya memandangi kursi kosong milik Gokudera di sekolah.<p>

Guru-guru memberitahukan jika Gokudera Hayato telah pindah kembali ke Italy.

Tapi beda dengan Yamamoto dan Tsuna yang sudah mengetahui tentang keadaan Gokudera Family. Mereka tahu jika Gokudera tidak mungkin kembali ke Italy , apalagi pergi dan bersekolah kembali di sana.

Hanya satu dalam pikiran mereka berdua untuk memastikannya.

Pergi ke Apartement Gokudera dan mencari tahu apa yang dilakukannya lalu membantunya sebisa mungkin. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya…

Dimana Apartement tempat Gokudera tinggal selama ini ?

* * *

><p>Didalam sebuah apartement di daerah Namimori , terdapat seorang manic silver yang dengan cepat mengetikkan sesuatu di atas keyboard laptopnya. Ia sudah belajar meng-hacked data base milik musuh famiglia atau musuh targetnya saat berumur tujuh tahun.<p>

Ia bukanlah Smoking Bomb Hayato , salah satu assassin di Sicily jika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan.

"Berhasil!" teriaknya girang di dalam ruangan yang bersuhu hampir seperti di kutub utara.

Di layarnya terdapat informasi sebuah Famiglia yang mencoba membunuhnya dan Tsuna dua hari yang lalu.

Dia membaca kalimat demi kalimat dan memproses informasi yang di dapatnya. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya _'Aku rasa Sanguine famiglia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Gokudera Famiglia… bahkan mereka tidak mengetahui satu dengan yang lain'_ pikirnya _'Tapi kenapa mereka mencoba membunuhku?'_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi , ia mencari markas milik Sanguine Famiglia dan menyerbu masuk sendirian. Yeah , ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang pertama menerimanya seperti keluarga sendiri.

Walaupun nyawanya sebagai taruhannya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya , Gokudera berangkat ke markas musuh di jepang saat subuh dan saat matahari belum terlihat. Ia tidak mau saat sampai disana ia sudah membusuk. Tidak terima kasih , itu sama saja menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki segalanya.<p>

Manic silver meletakkan bomb di luar mansion musuh. Ia lalu sembunyi di balik pohon di dekat pintu dan meledakkan bomb yang ada diluar sebagai pengalih perhatian.

_Duamm!_

Setelah semua keributan , para mafia famiglia keluar dan mencari asal ledakan yang terjadi. Gokudera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyusup kedalam dan meletakkan- menyembunyikan bomb di setiap ruangan. Termasuk ruangan boss.

Ia menyusup kedalam ruangan dan menyembunyikan bomb sampai ia melihat dua buah foto yang tertancap sebuah pisau di dinding.

Bola matannya membelalak kaget saat ia melihat foto dari orang yang ia kenal. Foto dari Sawada Tsunayoshi yang tak lain adalah temannya. Teman yang selalu menyambutnya hangat.

Salah foto itu adalah foto seorang pria berambut pirang yang menggendong _piggy back _sepuluh tahun Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pria yang ia kenal sebagai _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia_ atau CEDEF sebagai advisor luar Vongola. Sedangkan foto yang satunya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi yang tertawa bersama dirinya dan Yamamoto saat pulang sekolah.

Ia geram. Ia perlu mencari boss famiglia idiot yang berani membahayakan temannya dalam pengawasannya.

Manic silver mendobrak setiap ruangan dan mencari Don Sanguine untuk meminta penjelasan kepadanya.

Dan ia menemukannya sedang tidur nyenyak dalam kamarnya yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan diluar. _'Tch! Idiot!'._

Ia menarik boss famiglia dari kasur empuknya dan menanyakan padanya "Kenapa _The Hell_ kau mengincar Sawada Tsunayoshi!" manic silver lalu mengeluarkan pistol miliknya yang ia bawa dari rumahnya dan menodongkannya ke kepala boss famiglia "Cepat katakan , Idiot!" katanya mengamuk.

Boss famiglia itu lalu tertawa maniak kepadanya kenapa ia ingin membunuh Tsuna. ia mengatakan jika ia ingin membuatnya menderita , menyiksa mental dan fisiknya , memenggal teman kepala coklat lalu mengirimkannya ke boss CEDEF dan Vongola.

Dan tanpa berfikir panjang , ia menembak kepalanya sehingga darahnya bercipratan ke seluruh wajahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian , suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor mansion depan kamar boss idiot. Manic silver lalu menjatuhkan beberapa bomb di dalam ruangan lalu pergi keluar melalui jendela kamar.

Gokudera lalu lari ke dalam pepohonan sekitar mansion , dan memencet tombol on.

_Click!_

_**Buumm! Buuumm! Bum!**_

Bom-bom yang tadi diletakkannya di seluruh ruangan markas musuh pun meledak dan menimbulkan lautan api disekitarnya.

Gokudera menghela nafas lelah dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya melirik ke jam digital handphone _'Hmm? Tidak terasa sudah jam 3 pagi'_ pikirnya dan pergi ke menu message lalu dengan cepat mengetikkan pesan kepada seseorang.

* * *

><p><em>Trililililit~<em>

Yamamoto yang masih sedikit malas untuk bangun lalu mengambil handphone miliknya yang berbunyi di sebelah bantalnya. Ia melihat ID email pengirimnya lalu langsung duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya ketika melihat nama temannya _'Gokudera'._

Ia lalu membuka pesannya dan langsung membacanya.

_From: -  
>To: Yamamoto Takeshi<em>

_Content: Oi , Baseball-freak! Aku tahu kau selalu bangun pagi. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tunggu kau diatap Namimori-chuu jam 4 pagi._

Yamamoto membalas pesannya lalu membuat pesan baru dan mengirimkannya ke orang lain.

* * *

><p>Gokudera menunggu di atap sambil menatap foto mereka bertiga. Foto dirinya , Tsuna dan Yamamoto. ia mengingat foto itu diambil saat mereka pulang bersama seusai menonton pertandingan Baseball-idiot. Hari itu Yamamoto menang dan mentraktir Tsuna dan dirinya membeli ice cream.<p>

Saat itu ia dan Yamamoto bertengkar karena ia salah membeli ice cream yang ia pesan , lalu mereka bertengkar seperti biasa dengan baseball-idiot tertawa karena kekesalannya dan Tsuna tertawa kecil yang melihat tingkah mereka yang selalu bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

Tanpa ia sadari , setetes air mata jatuh ke foto yang dipegangnya.

Ia masih ingin berjalan pulang dengan mereka. Ia masih ingin menyapa Nana-san , ibu Tsuna setiap ia bermain ke rumahnya. ia masih ingin melihat Tsuna tersenyum lembut bercahaya bagaikan matahari diatas bumi. Ia masih ingin kerumah teman kepala coklatnya yang selalu disambut dan diberikan kehangatan olehnya dan Nana-san. Ia masih ingin melindungi Brunet yang selalu di bully dan dihajar Hibari karena terlambat semenit. Ia rindu bertengkar dengan Baseball-idiot walaupun ia tidak pernah menyebutnya keras-keras.

Ia masih ingin hidup dan tumbuh bersama mereka.

Tapi ia tahu , ia tidak bisa hidup bersama mereka. Karena itu ia memilih atap sekolah mereka sebagai kenangan terakhir karena kenangan terindah miliknya berada di sekolah ini untuk pertama kali dan untuk terakhir kali untuknya.

Dan juga… ia ingin melihat matahari terbit sebelum ia pergi. Bukan karena ia takut akan kegelapan , akan tetapi ia menginginkan kehangatannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu atap Namimori-chuu terbuka memperlihatkan Yamamoto dengan senyum khasnya "Yo , Gokudera!" manic hitam lalu pergi menghampiri temannya yang berada d ujung atap.

Saat Yamamoto sampai di samping temannya , ia langsung ditarik kerah bajunya oleh manic Silver "Dengarkan aku Baseball-idiot!" Yamamoto hanya mengangguk karena kerah bajunya yang ditarik olehnya "Berjanjilah padaku apapun yang terjadi tetaplah selalu di samping Sawada Tsunayoshi membantunya dan melindunginya menggantikan aku , Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau kemana Gokudera?"

"Tch! Sudah katakan saja kau berjanji akan selalu berada di samping Tsuna , Baseball-idiot!"

"Ah! Tentu saja! Kau dan Tsuna sudah seperti saudaraku , Gokudera!"

"Bagus!" katanya seraya melepaskan tarikannya "Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang" kata manic silver sambil tersenyum tulus untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada Yamamoto.

Tsuna yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari tadi , hanya meneteskan air mata di belakang pintu _'Gokudera-kun'._ Ia tidak tahan , ia keluar dari belakang pintu dan berlari memeluk Gokudera sebelum ia pergi "Gokudera-kun!".

Mata emerald gokudera membelalak lebar "Tsuna! apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!"

Tsuna yang masih memeluk Gokudera berbicara kepadanya seperti kaset rusak "Maafkan aku , maafkan aku , maafkan aku , maafkan aku , maafkan aku , Gokudera-kun! Tolong jangan kau pergi" katanya sambil menangis.

Manic silver lalu balas memeluknya dan berbicara- berbisik ketelinga-nya "Ssshh… kau tidak salah apa-apa , Tsuna… kau tidak pernah salah" _'Karena kau adalah langit dan matahariku , tempatku menghangatkan diri , Tsunayoshi Sawada'_

Gokudera lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Tsuna "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan bangkit dan membuktikan kalau kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan kemampuanmu sendiri , dan teruslah hidup walaupun itu tanpaku , Tsuna…"

"Hiks.. aku berjanji… hiks Gokudera-kun!" balasnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

Matahari mulai terbit dari arah sebelah timur dengan menampakkan warna orange dan kuning yang indah kearah langit biru.

Seperti ia tahu akan pergi , Gokudera lalu tersenyum dan memeluknya lagi.

'_Gokudera…'_ biarpun kedua bola mata Yamamoto sedikit berair , ia menghapus air matanya dan memeluk kedua Tsuna dan Gokudera.

Gokudera yang tersentak sedikit karena merasakan beban tambahan di belakangnya membiarkannya seakan ia tahu siapa yang berada disana , dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur dalam kehangatan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

'_Gokudera , aku berjanji aku akan melindungi Tsuna' _pikir manic raven yang tersenyum karena kehangatan mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tamat.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note : <strong>Update sebulan sekali , tapi ngga janji juga :"3  
><em>


End file.
